Alliance
by Xessel
Summary: Charlie and Dorothy's rebellion in Oz is threatened. Charlie wants to ask Sam and Dean for help. However, this proves to be more complicated than she thought.


White sky and a golden field stretching toward the horizon. A deadly silence lay over the wide and beautiful landscape. Three lonely figures were standing in the middle of the golden field. The atmosphere was despite the beautiful surroundings tense and troubled. The two leaders of the rebellion stood proud and glared at the messenger who seemed unconcerned by that. The read headed leader had to hold the brown headed back because otherwise the messenger would have just brought his last message. His drawl echoed through the timid air.

"You don't have a single chance against the new formed and stronger army. Give up your rebellion and surrender or face your certain death."

"We haven't come this far by cowering in the face of a stronger enemy. If we go down we will go down fighting in a blaze of glory."

"Fine, have it your way but don't expect us to show mercy. Not a single one of you will survive this battle."

After one last round of exchanged glares the messenger his bat-like wings jumped high and flew off. The two leaders stared after the messenger until he was swallowed by the distant horizon. Neither of them dared to say a word until the last glimpse of bat-wing vanished. Then the brunette turned to the red head and snapped.

"Why the hell didn't you let me kill that asshole? Even if it wouldn't have made a difference, it would have given me so much satisfaction to wipe the smug grin off of that bastards face."

"Of course it wouldn't have made a difference. I mean what difference is a battle a week earlier than it was planned? Think, Dorothy, it doesn't do us any good when you're sending us into battle a week earlier than planned because of your own pleasure."

"Charlie, I love your optimism but it's over. We're done for. Even if the battle started in a month it wouldn't make any difference any more. We won't be able to win. In a week we'll be dead so maybe it would be merciful bringing our death sooner."

"Since when are you giving up? There is still a small chance that we could make it and win this battle. We have to Oz needs us. We can win, even if we're outnumbered."

"Charlie, accept it. Outnumbered is the understatement of the year. This isn't a fight we could possibly win."

"I won't let you give up! I know we're far too little a legion to take them on but we could get back up! I have an idea! Let's go to Sam and Dean and ask them to help!"

"Two more humans isn't going to tip our scale one bit, you know, Charlie."

"Believe me, if you have those two, they tip our scale dramatically. Even if they didn't, they have Castiel, an angel, at their side. They will be able to help!"

"No, they don't!"

"How could you say that after meeting them? Why do you think they're useless?"

"Because even if they really could help us, they're not going to!"

"Don't you dare say such things about those two! They'll help us with everything they have and it might even be enough!"

"They aren't going to help!"

"Why would you think that? Why?"

"Because they're dead by now!"

A shocked silence followed Dorothy's outburst. Charlie stared at her with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could Dorothy say such things about the best hunters in the world? She didn't know them as Charlie did. They couldn't be dead, how could she make such assumptions? She looked up with red rimmed eyes and saw that Dorothy had a hand before her mouth in shock.

"How could you say that, why do you think you know that?"

Dorothy's answer to that was an exact study of the ground before her feet. She was feeling incredibly guilty. The reason she hadn't told Charlie about that was that she feared that Charlie wouldn't go with her if she knew the truth. In this moment Dorothy new that she couldn't avoid it any longer and had to tell her the truth. Of course, while also facing the consequences. She drew a deep breath, looked up and started.

"I know it because time moves differently in Oz. You're hear for a little over a year but on earth, or better, in our dimension 100 years have passed. There isn no chance that one of them or both are alive."

That shocked Charlie into speechlessness. 100 years! It has been hundred years since she was home. It has been hundred fucking years since she has seen Sam and Dean the last time and it seemed like she will never see them again. All what was left her little family was gone and Dorothy didn't even tell her! Sadness and fury were fighting for dominance until she snapped. Fury won over and she growled.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why? Did you, just for a second, think about the fact that I would've wanted to know that before I go with you?"

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I should've told you but I was afraid that you wouldn't come with me if I told you about the time difference."

"I would've gone with you, even if I knew then. I just would've had a proper good bye with my friends. When I left them, both they and I believed that we will see each other again and now you're telling me that they are long gone! You know what? I don't care if there is nobody in the bunker. I want to go to the bunker and show them a last respect. Maybe somebody is there and maybe they're willing to help but I mainly want to see the bunker one last time."

"Of course. I have no problem with that. Do you want to pack something or can we go now?"

"Let's go now. I'm sure we won't stay long if the bunker really is empty."

With these words Charlie stormed away in the direction of the hideout of their rebellion. Sher didn't look back for Dorothy who followed close behind. The tension between the two only intensified when they reached the door. Dorothy took out the key to and from Oz that she kept with her all the time and unlocked the door, which gave way to the illuminated garage of the bunker. Dean's baby stood in the middle of the room and looked as good as new. The sight gave Charlie hope and she glanced at Dorothy.

"Do you think maybe, just maybe, that somebody is here? I mean, the light is on and Dean's car is well cared for. Do you think somebody came here after Sam and Dean?"

"I seriously doubt it but it isn't entirely impossible. Let's take a look at the other rooms."

They left the garage and headed up the stairs towards the other rooms when they heard a noise that was coming from the library. They shared a quick look and their hands travelled to their weapons in case they weren't greeted friendly. When they entered they library they expected to be attacked but all they could see was a man in a tan trench coat sitting at the table and reading an ancient looking book. They released the breath they didn't know they had been holding and the man looked up from his book. The next moment saw them pinned to the wall and a pissed looking man standing right before them, looking pissed.

"What are you doing here? This place is of no concern to you. I am just unclear how you found it, considering that it is hidden very well. Were you sent by somebody? You are intruding on private grounds."

The man, who obviously wasn't human, growled in a deep gravelly voice that if she weren't gay, taken and currently very frightened would've been extremely sexy. It still didn't fail to send shivers down her spine. Just not of the aroused kind. She looked directly into sky blue eyes and realised just who was pinning them to the wall.

"Cas! You're Castiel! Dean's Angel! I'm Charlie, Charlie Bradbury!"

"I am aware of your name. However, I am still unclear about the motives behind your intrusion."

"Cas, what's wrong?"

At the sound of the familiar deep voice both women looked in the direction of the newcomer, who noticed them and looked surprised. However his surprise was nothing compared to the twin looks of shock on Charlie and Dorothy's faces. There he stood when neither of them expected to see him ever again, looking fantastic for a 135 year old man. It seemed that Dean Winchester was still alive, standing in the doorway and daring to be the one to look surprised.


End file.
